


Десять отличий

by gotham2018



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018
Summary: Написано на Фандомную битву 2018





	Десять отличий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2018

После работы он не пошел домой, а часов до одиннадцати сидел в баре. Пил виски, жевал арахис, смотрел на людей вокруг. Рассеянно облизывал соленые пальцы и думал о том, куда бы отправиться, чтобы не возвращаться в пустую квартиру.

— Я не могу проводить с тобой все свое свободное время, Джим, — сказал ему Буллок. — В моем возрасте пора бы начинать искать себе спутницу жизни. Пока по всем признакам выходит, что ее роль исполняешь ты, и не то что я против или боюсь осуждения коллег, но ты не умеешь готовить и никогда не сможешь стать той каменной стеной, что встанет между мной и беспробудным пьянством. А спутница жизни, которая не может заставить тебя бросить пить, — неважная инвестиция в будущее.

Как раз мысли о «спутнице жизни» и заставляли Джима до глубокой ночи шляться по городу, перебираясь из кабака в кабак, или ходить в кино в одиночестве. Если с Барбарой, которая никогда не мечтала о семейной идиллии, Джим жил сегодняшним днем, то каждая встреча с Ли подкармливала его такие реальные фантазии об уютном совместном будущем. 

Ли казалась Джиму именно «спутницей», которая станет сопровождать его, держа за руку, на всех ожидающих впереди крутых виражах, подставит плечо, поймет. Которая родит и воспитает ему троих детей, включая обязательную младшую девочку, и, быть может, спустя пару лет бросит работу, чтобы посвятить себя семье. 

Если бы она не согласилась отказаться от медицинской практики ради того, чтобы влезть в шкуру образцовой жены и домохозяйки, Джим бы пошел на попятную и с легкостью принял и понял ее отказ поступаться своими интересами ради него. Ведь самым главным было то, что Ли любила его, а он — ее. Они любили друг друга. Без подводных камней и нюансов, созидательной, простой и крепкой любовью.

К сожалению, грезы Джима не оказались вещими, и все разрушилось так же случайно и стремительно, как и началось. 

Запущенное и холодное жилище неизменно напоминало Джиму о Ли. Чем меньше он появлялся дома, тем хуже выглядела его квартира. Посуду Джим мыл на прошлой неделе, после чего вообще решил, что во избежание этого неприятного процесса отныне будет питаться только на улице. Джим никак не мог пересилить себя и по-человечески застелить кровать, обходясь пледом и диваном в гостиной. Открыв глаза с утра, Джим мгновенно одевался и вываливался из квартиры, чтобы перехватить по дороге кофе с сэндвичем и скорее оказаться на работе. Работа успокаивала — конечно, там тоже все шло не так, как надо, и минимум раз в неделю Джим пытался вспомнить, сколько денег отложил на собственные похороны, чтобы забыть об этом в ту же секунду, когда опасность оставалась за плечами. Но на работе неудачи, неувязки и неожиданности откликались в Джиме приливом живительного адреналина, пробуждающим от рутинного сна, чистотой чувств в частности и жизни в целом. Неудача с Ли вызывала смутное пораженческое желание мягко соскользнуть из ночной дремы прямо в кому.

Джим все чаще думал о ее словах. О том дне, когда Ли пришла в участок, такая бледная и красивая, и прилюдно обвинила Джима в смерти Марио.

— Это ты — настоящий вирус, Джим, — сказала она. — Ты уничтожаешь все, к чему прикасаешься.

Чем больше Джим думал об этом, тем больше неприятная правда колола глаза. Барбара, которую он знал, растворилась в собственном психозе. Джим помнил Вики за тем проклятым столом, — как она с удивлением прижимала руки к простреленному животу, а кровь все текла и текла. Ли теперь походила на блеклую копию самой себя, и как бы Джим ни пытался распределить вину за последние несчастные месяцы несчастной жизни Ли между собой, Тетчем, младшим Фальконе и Нигмой, нужно было набраться храбрости и признать, что константой был именно он.

Да, череда неприятностей, вызванная появлением в судьбе этих женщин Джима с его опасной работой, выбила почву из-под ног и у Барбары, и у Вики, и у Ли. Но это не делало Джима плохим человеком. Когда хочешь изменить мир к лучшему, приходится зарываться в грязь и терять.

В полночь Джим понял, что если продолжит тратить деньги и дальше такими темпами, то не протянет до следующей зарплаты. Он был пьян ровно настолько, насколько нужно, и даже попытался неловко пофлиртовать с какой-то девицей за стойкой, но она смерила его таким взглядом, что он сразу понял сигнал мироздания. Пора было идти домой.

Ведя рукой по стене подъезда, Джим поднялся по лестнице. Лампочки работали через одну, и на его площадке стояла темнота. Свет с этажа ниже падал на пол, и было видно, что на ступени сидит, протянув ноги в это пятно, какой-то человек, скрытый в тени. Джим машинально положил руку на кобуру, отметив, что обладатель ног не завязал шнурки на правом ботинке.

— Детектив Гордон, это я, — раздался знакомый голос.

Джим узнал его, но на всякий случай вытащил из-за пояса фонарик и включил. Зрачки Брюса сократились, две крошечные черные точки на светлой радужке, но он даже не поморщился. Потом Брюс медленно моргнул и опустил голову.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Сколько ты меня ждешь? — спросил Джим, отведя фонарик от его лица.

На лестнице было холодно. Изо рта вырывался пар.

— Часа полтора, — спокойно ответил Брюс.

Джим полез в карман пальто и нащупал увесистую связку. Он так и хранил у себя ключ от квартиры Ли и даже почему-то ключ Барбары.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоено спросил Джим. — Хочешь войти?

Он знал, что Брюс иногда сбегал из дома и безо всякого повода, руководствуясь идиотской идеей Селины о том, что улица закаляет дух, и ни в коем случае этого не одобрял. Но сейчас Джим был уверен, что Брюс провел полтора часа на промороженной лестничной площадке не из своевольного желания проявить самостоятельность и вылезти из роли золотого мальчика.

— Хочу, — коротко ответил Брюс.

Джиму стало неловко от того, что Брюс увидит, до чего он довел квартиру. Если считать, что твой дом — это твоя крепость, то крепость Джима не выдержала длительной осады неудач и успела прогнить до самого фундамента.

Джим зашел внутрь, Брюс неслышно последовал за ним и остановился посреди разоренной кухни-гостиной. Уходя утром, Джим забыл закрыть окно, и теперь внутри было не теплее, чем снаружи. Стол был завален пустыми чашками с темными кофейными кольцами по внутренним стенкам, газетами и какой-то чепухой. Джим поставил чайник на плиту и, не глядя на Брюса, принялся складывать чашки в раковину, в которой уже возвышалась гора грязной посуды. Впрочем, скрывать что-либо было уже поздно — мельком Джим заметил, как Брюс, стоя столбом посреди комнаты, быстро оглядывает убогий интерьер. Он не шевелился, но глаза его бегали, собирая и собирая информацию.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джим, чувствуя, что молчание затянулось.

Брюс наконец сошел с места, остановился у стола и, потупившись, сказал:

— Это Совы. Они следят за домом. Я знаю это. И я решил, что для всех будет лучше, если меня какое-то время там не будет. 

— А Альфред? — спросил Джим.

— Он не знает, где я.

Он говорил очень спокойно, но Джим интуитивно чувствовал его тревогу. Брюс взял со стола относительно чистый стакан и принялся сосредоточенно водить пальцем по окружности края, не поднимая глаз.

Ему стыдно за то, что он ставит меня под удар, подумал Джим.

И сам снова почувствовал стыд. 

На долю Брюса за последние три года выпало столько, что даже биография Джима бледнела на таком фоне, но Брюс не жаловался и не позволял себе развалиться, при этом умудряясь не удариться в преждевременный цинизм и не ожесточиться, как бывает с людьми, пережившими трагедию в раннем возрасте.

И пока Брюс держался, Джим довел свою жизнь до того, что его дом стал напоминать притон, а ему самому только вспышки адреналина позволяли не думать о проигрыше по всем фронтам.

— Я пошлю людей к поместью, если ты считаешь, что Альфред в опасности... — решительно сказал Джим и потянулся к телефону.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Брюс, так и не оторвавшись от стакана. — Это спугнет их. Альфред сможет сам постоять за себя. Он в безопасности, пока не знает, где я.

— Но я сомневаюсь, что они поверят в это... — сказал Джим.

— Детектив Гордон, клянусь, я знаю, что делаю, — снова прервал его Брюс. — Если вы позволите мне остаться у вас на пару дней... Как там говорят? Залечь на дно?

Чайник на плите издал тихий писк. Что-то здесь было не так. Джим не сомневался, что Брюс не смог бы соврать ему, — разве что пытаясь защитить кого-нибудь близкого или из того же упрямого желания выглядеть самостоятельным и взрослым, — но расспросы стоило отложить, пусть скрывать происходящее от Альфреда и казалось ему неважной идеей.

Джим снял с огня чайник и вытащил из шкафчика над раковиной пару чашек и коробку с чаем. Он задумался о том, есть ли в доме какая-нибудь еда. Молчание становилось все более неловким. Джим подошел к Брюсу и сунул ему в руки одну из чашек. 

— Осторожно, горячо.

В холодильнике лежала половина сэндвича, завернутая в фольгу, пара банок пива и пакет явно прокисшего молока. 

— Сахар должен быть на столе, — сказал Джим.

— Так я могу остаться? — спросил Брюс.

Джим не знал, что ему ответить, и от очередной неудобной паузы его спасла вибрация мобильного во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

— Это Альфред, — сказал Брюс, и в его голосе не было ни грамма сомнения в собственной правоте. — Не говорите ему, что я здесь.

Джим взглянул на экран телефона — и правда Альфред.

— Если вы скажете ему, что я здесь, то он сразу же явится, а они придут за ним. Если вы позволите мне остаться, мы выиграем немного времени. 

Как тогда ты смог добраться до меня, оставшись незамеченным, хотел спросить Джим.

— Я попрошу его не приходить, — сказал он.

— Вы же знаете его. Он все равно придет. 

Джим, раздумывая, посмотрел на телефон.

— Скажите ему, что я, должно быть, с Селиной, — с нажимом попросил Брюс.

Джим поднял трубку и отвернулся к окну. 

— Добрый вечер, Альфред. Все в порядке?

— Мастер Брюс пропал, — сказал Альфред, не здороваясь.

Джим физически ощутил присутствие Брюса за плечом. Он резко обернулся. Брюс стоял совсем близко, но Джим не слышал, как тот подошел. Впервые за все это время Брюс выпрямился, поднял голову и, наконец, прямо посмотрел Джиму в лицо. Опыт Джима заставил его взять на веру даже не всю эту чепуху про «зеркало души», а ее менее лирический полицейский аналог — завет о том, что глаза подозреваемого всегда выдадут если не сам умысел, то по крайней мере недобросовестность и скрытность. Но Брюс был нечитаем. Он не нервничал, не боялся, не просил одолжений, и глаза его не говорили Гордону ничего.

Джим только сейчас заметил, что они одного роста. 

— Он... — начал Джим. Ему стало дискомфортно, и он захотел сделать шаг назад, но отступать было некуда. Дальше только окно. 

Брюс наклонился вперед, до неловкости близко, а потом медленно, но твердо помотал головой.

Ты ничего ему не скажешь.

Джим сам не понимал, почему слушается. Брюс был младше на все двадцать лет, но манера общения и взрослая серьезность заставляли считаться с его мнением, даже когда Брюсу было двенадцать, и Джим со всем уважением обещал ему, что найдет убийц Томаса и Марты.

Обещание он не сдержал, но, кажется, у него все еще оставался шанс.

Брюс выжидающе смотрел на Джима, и Джим не разрывал зрительного контакта, точно они были тигром и дрессировщиком, но пока не совсем понимали, кто из них кто.

Ты ничего ему не скажешь.

— Я видел их с Селиной часом раньше, — наконец сказал Джим, продолжая смотреть Брюсу в глаза. — И пообещал ему, что ничего вам не скажу.

— Зачем вы ему потворствуете? — сухо спросил Альфред. — Черт побери, вы же работаете в полиции!

Брюс ободряюще улыбнулся краем рта.

— Послушайте, я уверен, что все будет в порядке. Я знаю, вам есть, о чем беспокоиться, но Селина знает этот город как свои пять пальцев. Если кто и умеет теряться так, что ищи-свищи, то это она, — уверенно соврал Джим. 

Выиграв в их немой борьбе, Брюс отстранился, и дышать стало легче.

— Молитесь, чтобы так и было, — тем же тоном ответил Альфред. — Вы даже не хотите знать, что произойдет, если вы сейчас ошибаетесь.

— Я не ошибаюсь, — твердо сказал Джим и повесил трубку.

— Ему будет только лучше, — повторил Брюс. — Вы правильно поступили.

Джим взял его за плечи и заставил отступить в сторону. Брюс подчинился безо всякого сопротивления.

— И не нависай надо мной. Меня это нервирует, — сказал Джим.

— Простите, — ответил Брюс и моргнул.

— В любом случае сейчас я не собираюсь решать, кто тут прав, кто виноват, и что с тобой делать. Мы обсудим это завтра утром.

Чай на столе остыл и покрылся пленкой, переливающейся, словно бензин. В легком раздражении Джим собрал всю грязную посуду и вывалил в раковину. На последней чашке шаткая пирамида, образовавшаяся там за прошедшую неделю, звякнула, дрогнула и с диким грохотом развалилась, ударившись о дно. Одна тарелка разбилась на три крупных и острых куска фарфора.

— Черт! — воскликнул Джим.

— Ложитесь спать, — сказал Брюс. — Я с утра уберу.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь, — пробормотал Джим.

После недолгого обдумывания Джим решил уложить Брюса у себя в комнате, а самому остаться на диване, с которым он так сроднился за последние пару недель. Белье, отсыревшее, но чистое, нашлось в верхнем ящике комода. 

— Я уйду на работу утром, — сказал Джим, пока Брюс с завидным упорством пытался натянуть простыню на матрас. — Мне не хочется оставлять тебя одного, но больше пользы от меня будет в участке. Если ты передумаешь, я готов найти тебе другое убежище.

— Я понимаю, — спокойно ответил Брюс. Он сел на кровать и педантичным, механическим движением начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. — Но я хочу остаться у вас.

Брюс не был избалован, но умел стоять на своем и терпеть не мог, когда его слова не воспринимали всерьез. Гордон улыбнулся — за шесть лет ничего не изменилось.

— Все, что у меня есть, — в твоем распоряжении. Можешь почитать или посмотреть телевизор. «Дискавери» какой-нибудь.

— Что такое «Дискавери»? — спросил Брюс и снял рубашку. Аккуратно сложил ее, пристроил на стул у кровати и теперь сидел, полуголый и крайне сосредоточенный.

— Надо сказать Альфреду, чтобы занялся пробелами в твоем образовании, — усмехнулся Джим.

Он отправился варить себе чаю, а потом собирался пожелать Брюсу спокойной ночи, но когда снова заглянул в спальню, Брюс уже спал. Так и не сняв штанов, он вытянулся во весь рост и обхватил подушку двумя руками. Льющийся из кухни холодный свет падал на его гладкую щеку. Джим давно не видел Брюса таким безмятежным.

Джим позволил себе пару минут постоять в дверях, обхватив ладонями горячую чашку. Спина Брюса тихо и мерно вздымалась. 

Готэм, в котором Брюс Уэйн спит спокойно, — кто бы мог подумать.

* * *

Около полудня Альфред позвонил еще раз. Джим аккуратно задал наводящие вопросы, но ничего не добился. Казалось, Брюс был прав, и Уэйн-Мэнор в его отсутствие не представлял для Сов ни малейшего интереса. Вирус Тетча медленно, но неумолимо расползался по городу, и Буллок, обычно готовый на все ради интересов горожан, был в шаге от того, чтобы вырубить электричество во всем участке. Телефоны разрывались от звонков разной степени важности, полицейские уезжали и приезжали — иногда ни с чем, иногда с очередной обезумевшей старухой, которую, вопреки всякой этике, приходилось запирать в камере, чтобы она не навредила себе и окружающим. Следов Муни и Стрэнджа пока обнаружено не было, и ближе к ночи самоотверженный Буллок решил остаться на дежурство, предоставив Джиму возможность сходить домой.

— Мне уже ничего не поможет, — сказал Буллок и почесал затылок. — А ты хоть переоденешься, сразу станешь выглядеть человеком. Хотя я много раз говорил, что нам следует выделить отдельное помещение под сауну. Вот тогда заживем.

Джим легко согласился — ему не хотелось оставлять Брюса одного. Он взял китайской еды в ресторанчике в соседнем квартале и, пока шел до дома, прижав к себе теплый бумажный пакет, все думал: это странно. Брюс, возомнивший себя самым самостоятельным детективом на свете, что-то недоговаривает. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джим был практически готов сразу после ужина отправить Брюса в Уэйн-Мэнор, но, оказавшись на своей площадке, сразу же забыл об этом.

Входная дверь была приоткрыта. На стене коридора мерцал голубоватый отсвет телевизора, но звука Джим не слышал. В глубине квартиры что-то упало, глухо стукнувшись об пол, и он вытащил пистолет.

— Сейчас не время, — твердо сказал Брюс кому-то. — Пожалуйста.

Прямо перед ним, угрожающе близко, кто-то стоял. Под ногой Джима скрипнула половица, и человек обернулся. На Джима уставилась знакомая птичья маска с пустыми глазницами.

— Джим! — крикнул Брюс, и очередной Тэлон схватил его за запястье, разворачивая к себе спиной.

— Не двигайся, — сказал Тэлон и прошептал что-то Брюсу на ухо.

Сердце Джима глухо билось в груди, кровь шумела в висках. Он опять во всем виноват — он оставил Брюса одного, и теперь это чудовище нашло его. 

Джим едва заметно кивнул, и Брюс со всей силы рванулся влево. Джиму хватило. Пуля прошла сквозь открывшееся левое плечо Тэлона, тот зашипел от боли, отпрянув к окну. 

Джим ожидал какой-нибудь едкой реплики, обещающей грядущие страдания, но Тэлон ничего не сказал. Зажимая рукой рану, он скользнул на пожарную лестницу и исчез в уличной полутьме.

— Я не знаю, как он нашел меня, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Я не хотел отрывать вас от работы.

Но Джим уже и думать о работе забыл.

* * *

Брюс прижался виском к стеклу и отстраненно смотрел за окно, где плыл темный город с всполохами неоновых реклам и вывесок, что становились все реже с приближением к Бладхейвену. 

Джим думал списать спокойствие Брюса на шок, но никаких привычных признаков нервного потрясения в нем не увидел. За свои недолгие годы, подумал Джим, Брюс пережил больше, чем другие — за три жизни, и его мужество не могло не восхищать.

Джим отложил разработку плана. Он ехал сквозь ночь, сквозь Готэм, а потом и через пригороды Бладхейвена, и главной его целью было увести Брюса как можно дальше в целости и сохранности. Потом уже следовало разбираться с Совами. Джим знал, что это его долг, — Брюс пришел к нему за помощью, и Джим обещал ему эту помощь, но появись он дома на пять минут позже, Брюс сейчас был бы мертв.

Потому что Джим Гордон не умеет держать обещания, зато обладает редким талантом разочаровывать всех окружающих его людей одновременно.

Но если Брюс и был разочарован, то решил не показывать этого. 

На окраине Бладхейвена они остановились у занюханного отеля. На парковке было пусто. Джим повернул ключи зажигания, откинулся на сидении, вздохнул и секунд десять просидел молча, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Надеюсь, этот опыт тебя не травмирует, — через силу усмехнулся он. — Главное, чтобы клопов не было.

На втором этаже горел свет, пробиваясь через невзрачные шторы смутного оттенка зеленого, остальные окна оставались темными. Видимо, отель не пользовался популярностью, что сейчас было на руку.

— С другой стороны, сомневаюсь, что Селина предлагала тебе более комфортные условия.

— Селина? — переспросил Брюс.

— Ты же шлялся с ней по городу не одну неделю, — сказал Джим. 

— Ах да.

Джим решил, что бытовой разговор привнесет в ситуацию обыденности, которой обоим последнее время так не хватало. Ему хотелось сгладить только что пережитое, но он чувствовал себя таким старым, глупым и неуместным.

— Я завидую тебе, — сказал Джим быстрее, чем подумал. — В твоем возрасте девчонки давали мне от ворот поворот.

— Я могу быть убедительным, — медленно произнес Брюс, продолжая смотреть за окно.

Отчего-то Джима пробрало холодком по спине.

Сонный портье даже не спросил у них документы, а просто взял сорок долларов и подсунул Джиму ключи, не отрываясь от полуночных новостей.

Комната с двумя кроватями и крошечной ванной была ровно такой же, как и в любом другом мотеле Бладхейвена, — с пожухшими обоями и одеялами в бледных цветах.

Брюс включил телевизор. Чужие голоса почему-то успокаивали. На экране Шерон Стоун объясняла что-то Майклу Дугласу. Джим видел этот фильм сотню раз, а Брюс, казалось, весь обратился во внимание и, не моргая, впился глазами в подернутую помехами картинку.

Джим хотел поговорить с ним — успокоить, пообещать, что все как-нибудь сложится, но слова не шли, а Брюс как будто в них и не нуждался. Наверное, ему стоило побыть в одиночестве.

— Я тут, рядом, — только и сказал Джим. — Крикни, если что.

Амальгама на зеркале в ванной сползала, а полотенца в лучшие традициях оказались покрыты пятнами неизвестного происхождения.

Джим задернул занавеску и повернул кран. Подставил ладонь под холодные струи. Вода грелась невыносимо медленно, и Джим, присев на край ванны, расшнуровал ботинки и стащил их, а за ними — носки, брюки и всю оставшуюся одежду. Сквозь шум воды слышалось неясное бормотание телевизора, и Джим прикидывал, сможет ли он прилечь хотя бы на час или собственные мнительность и неспокойная совесть заставят его просидеть у окна до самого рассвета.

Вода наконец нагрелась, и Джим наступил на прохладное дно, где из-под слоя облезлой желтоватый эмали темнел чугунный корпус ванны. Пистолет он оставил на краю умывальника на всякий случай, но истрепанную занавеску с незатейливым узорчиком задернул, чтобы не залить пол.

Ему никак не удавалось расслабиться, напряжение свернулось внутри тугой пружиной, готовое разлиться по телу заряженной кровью, и Джим прикрыл глаза, пытаясь нащупать воображаемую точку опоры, найти баланс и успокоиться. 

Теплая вода расслабляла ноющие мышцы плеч и спины, но состояние бегуна на низком старте никуда не ушло, точно Джим нутром чувствовал, что это еще не все, и угроза нависла над ними, пока смутная и бесформенная, но уже ощутимая.

Он стоял, зажмурившись, изо всех сил заставляя себя получать удовольствие от теплой воды, и вдруг услышал, как скрежещут кольца занавески по металлическому пруту под потолком. Он еще не успел открыть глаза, а рука сама по себе метнулась к пистолету на раковине. В лицо ударил прохладный воздух.

Брюс молча переступил через бортик ванной — прямо как был, в рубашке, кардигане, даже в ботинках, и рука Джима замерла, так и не схватив оружие, когда Брюс приблизился к нему почти вплотную. Его лицо было таким непроницаемым, что Джим невпопад подумал — сейчас Брюс ударит его.

Но Брюс ничего не сделал.

Вода полилась Брюсу на волосы, расплылась темными пятнами по одежде, под их ногами над сливом закружилась воронкой уличная грязь с промокших насквозь ботинок.

— Я не справлюсь без тебя, — сказал Брюс. Джим совершенно не понимал, о чем идет речь, голова его стала как встревоженный муравейник. — Пожалуйста, Джим, — проговорил он умоляюще, почти мелодраматически.

Кровь в висках ударила так, что Джим на секунду перестал слышать и шум воды, и влажный шепот Брюса, и веселый мотив какой-то рекламы по телевизору за порогом, и все слилось у него в мозгу и рассыпалось — уютный карточный домик, построенный с Ли, кокетливые капризы Барбары с призвуком истерик, деловое щебетание храброй Вики, весь тщательно структурированный, выхолощенный и отлаженный мираж, прикрывающий некрасивые и такие простые факты: он — всего лишь одинокий адреналиновый наркоман, прячущийся в собственных надуманных принципах. 

Промокший Брюс Уэйн станет и, видимо, навсегда останется самым ярким и притягательным образом в его жизни, сколько бы Джим ни пытался вытравить его из себя.

Джим мог сколько угодно загонять сомнение на самые далекие задворки разума и напиваться всякий раз, когда цепочка мыслей заводила его в ту сторону, но нужно признать — хорошим человеком он не был. Это так просто — восприятие себя как хорошего человека было несущей стеной в конструкции, которую Джим считал своей жизнью, и опровержение этой аксиомы обернулось бы стремительным и необратимым крушением.

И Брюс опровергал. Он прижался к Джиму — грудной клеткой, бедрами, колено быстро вклинилось между джимовых ног, мокрая джинса проехалась по члену. Брюс запустил руку в слипшиеся волосы на затылке Джимаи лизнул его в губы всей поверхностью языка, как животное. 

Он обхватил лицо Джима руками и прошептал ему прямо в открытый рот:

— Нам нужен свой человек внутри. Ты должен сделать это ради меня, Джим. Ты обещал, что найдешь убийцу родителей. Ты выполняешь свои обещания, Джим?

— Нет, — неожиданно честно сказал Джим. — Я не выполняю. Но я постараюсь.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Брюс, глядя ему в лицо, а потом опустил взгляд и усмехнулся краем губ, и Джим поцеловал его, и язык Брюса почему-то был прохладным на контрасте с льющейся сверху горячей водой.

Они вцепились друг в друга. Брюс толком не отвечал на поцелуй, широко раскрыв рот, но терся о Джима всем телом. Джим совершенно не по-мужски всхлипнул, его руки опустились Брюсу на поясницу и прижали еще ближе. 

— Мне, наверное, стоит снять это, — сказал Брюс, не дожидаясь ответа, стянул через голову рубашку вместе с кардиганом, оставшись полуголым, и, глядя на его узкие плечи и вытянутый торс, Джим отчетливо понял; мысль штопором ввинтилась в висок, преодолев опустошающее и отупляющее счастливое возбуждение: это настолько же прекрасно, насколько чудовищно неправильно.

Джим — не тот, за кого себя выдает, и этого уже не переиграешь, но остановиться пока можно, и лучше (нужно, следует, необходимо) остановиться сейчас, пока он не проклял себя.

— Нет, — сказал Джим.

— Что? — искренне удивился Брюс.

— Я не хочу, — сказал Джим.

— Ты сейчас обманываешь нас обоих, — неумолимо сказал Брюс. 

Джим легко толкнул его в грудь, Брюс качнулся — пятка проехалась по дну ванны, — споткнувшись о высокий бортик, взмахнул руками и стал падать назад, а Джим не успел поймать его.

Затылок Брюса со всего размаху глухо столкнулся с кафелем, вода и звуки телевизора фонили в ушах, так что, если он и вскрикнул, то Джим не услышал.

Брюс остался лежать на полу. Он открыл глаза, медленно моргнул, глядя в потолок, и под его затылком начало стремительно разрастаться кровавое пятно. Оно увеличивалось в размерах, растекалось по не очень чистому белому кафелю, покрывая его красным.

Брюс сел.

— Ты нас обманываешь, — сказал он. — Сам глянь, — и опустил взгляд на член Джима.

Кровь текла сзади по его шее и катилась по спине.

— Что ты так смотришь? — сказал Брюс. — Я не неловкий, ты сам меня толкнул. А! — коротко воскликнул он, догадавшись, и мазнул ладонью по затылку. — Это ничего. Пройдет.

— Кто ты? — спросил Джим. Это было нелепо, стыдно и страшно одновременно — он все еще стоял под душем, ему хотелось секса, а сидящее на полу кровавое существо вопросительно смотрело на Джима сквозь такие знакомые светлые глаза Брюса Уэйна.

— Брюс Уэйн, — сказало существо.

— Из тебя вытекло так много крови, — пробормотал Джим. — Ты разбил себе голову. Кажется, я случайно убил тебя. Ты не Брюс Уэйн.

Никогда, никогда Джим не чувствовал себя страннее. Он выключил воду, наклонился, поднял испачканные брюки и неловко и быстро надел их. Существо, сидевшее на полу, поднялось во весь рост и криво улыбнулось.

— Хорошо, — призналось оно. — Я не он.

В голове Джима роились вопросы, отсрочивающие неизбежную лавину стыда и ужаса.

— Кто ты? — выпалил Джим. — И где Брюс? 

— А этого я тебе не скажу, детектив Джим Гордон.

Он вдруг сорвался с места и бросился в комнату, и Джим еле успел перехватить его за запястье.

— Где Брюс? — с нажимом спросил он, стиснув чужую руку.

— Имитация не удовлетворяет тебя? — спросила копия. — Бедный Брюс. Он ведь считает себя твоим другом, мог ли он представить себе, что на самом деле ты просто мечтаешь трахнуть его, как только старины Альфреда не окажется рядом. Так и поступишь, когда его встретишь? Прямо в своей холодной квартирке, на столе рядом с грязными чашками? — быстро говорило существо с чужой мимикой и невыразительными полуживыми интонациями. 

Джим опешил, и кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Он разжал пальцы, но клон остался стоять перед ним — и опять так близко, что подайся Джим чуть вперед, они бы вновь столкнулись губами.

— Ты даже сейчас хочешь меня, — сказало существо. — Хотя прекрасно знаешь, что я — не он.

Оно положило руку Джиму на член и несильно сжало его сквозь штаны. Джим вздрогнул, и клон улыбнулся. 

А потом убрал руку и ушел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь номера. Спереди на брюках Джима остался кровавый бесформенный след его ладони.

Оцепенелый, Джим простоял посреди номера секунд тридцать, не зная, на чем сфокусироваться, чтобы прийти в себя.

В кармане зазвонил телефон. Джим вытащил его ватными пальцами и нажал на зеленую кнопку.

— Детектив Гордон! — раздался сосредоточенный и взволнованный голос Альфреда. — Вы не поверите мне сразу, конечно. Брюс у вас? Так вот, это не Брюс...

— Я знаю, — сказал Джим. — Знаю.

* * *

На Брюсе свитер с горлом и пальто цвета кофе с молоком. Он выглядит совсем взрослым. Волосы у Брюса слегка влажные. На улице идет дождь.

— Джим, — говорит он тихо. — Простите меня, я сам не свой в последние дни. Я хотел поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали — я ценю это. 

— Не за что, — тупо отвечает Джим. Он так растерян, что со стороны это можно принять за равнодушие. Брюс колеблется, неловко качаясь с пятки на носок, и Джим мысленно повторяет: не надо, не делай этого, не делай. 

— Я бы не справился без вас, — говорит Брюс. Он раздумывает еще буквально мгновение, а потом делает шаг вперед и обнимает Джима, пока тот стоит столбом, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Подбородок Брюса ложится Джиму на плечо. Его волосы щекочут щеку. От него приятно пахнет одеколоном и сыростью. — Я знаю, что это непрофессионально, — продолжает Брюс, понимая все по-своему. — Если вам неловко перед коллегами, я готов во всеуслышание заявить, что это была моя инициатива. Иногда я могу позволить себе вас обнять.

Полицейским, конечно, плевать на происходящее у стола Джима. Они заняты другим — Готэм никогда не останавливается, не перестает удивлять, бедствия в Готэме льются рекой, будто из рога изобилия. Готэм всегда повышает планку.

Брюс замолкает. Джим слышит ровное дыхание Брюса, слышит, как Буллок кричит на зазевавшегося офицера, слышит, как жизнь идет своим чередом. Стыд нагоняет Джима внезапно, жгучий и удушливый. Он не дает глотнуть воздуха, словно надетый на голову пластиковый пакет. 

Джиму остается только ждать, когда Брюс отпустит его.


End file.
